iSummer
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Of losing weight and kleptomaniacs. "I am Sakura Mikan and you're the douchebag who stole my iPod, prepare to be kicked in the balls." Natsume decided that being a camp counselor was quite possibly, his greatest challenge yet.


I've thought of so many things I want to write about, I don't know where to start. But I figured anything that I think might make you smile works.

_I don't own Gakuen Alice_.

* * *

**iKleptomaniac**

"I am Sakura Mikan and you're the douchebag who stole my iPod, prepare to be kicked in the balls."

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

"She's still _hot._" Natsume glanced up from his phone and traced the path of Mochu's eyes indifferently. He didn't care for scoping out girls and wanted to do nothing but get out of there. He was sixteen-- the last thing he cared about was being a camp counselor. But, as any other sixteen year old boy would do, Natsume's piercing crimson red eyes followed Mochu's stare. Upon sighting the target, his nose cringed in distaste.

"She looks like a permanent marker attacked her eyes." He replied, as the girl passed by. Her green eyes were barely noticeable as the black eyeliner she wore fought for attention. Natsume shook his head. "You've clearly been deprived of normal looking people for too long."

"No," Mochu snorted. "I have high standards and she is smoking. You're just weird-- that's why no matter _how_ attractive girls think you are, you're still a lonely virgin boy." He ran a hand across the smooth and hairless top of his head, eyes still following the girl. His eyes darkened when the girl tossed her arms around another brown haired boy.

Natsume settled for a deriding smirk instead of flat out laughing at his friend. "Yeah, well. At least I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to."

"Shut up. It's not _my_ fault... I can't believe she's _still _going out with Yome." Mochu tossed an arm behind his head and kicked his foot forward onto the dining table in front of them. A younger boy eating his lunch turned around and shot Mochu a glare through his round, Harry-Potter like glasses. Mochu simply glared back and gestured towards his counselor shirt.

"They way you talk about these people to me makes me think you've forgotten that this is my first year here."

"Obviously not. If it wasn't, these girls wouldn't be so appalled by you." Mochu took a quick glance at the girls, counselors to eight year old campers, that were not so discreetly walking by to sneak a glance at the mysterious new counselor. Natsume's head went up and their's went down, giggling and blushing a light shade of red before shuffling away. He rolled his eyes.

"I think I have a plan though." Mochu grinned. Natsume didn't ask, but he continued anyway. "To mess with my old bud Yome. 'Cause, I don't want Sumire or anything, there are plenty hotter out there and Koko's my man. But it'd be fun to pull a fast one--"

"Mochiage." Natsume cut him off, tucking his phone into his pocket after giving up on trying to get service.

"Right, you don't care." Mochu shrugged and kicked himself off the table. "Well. I'm going to go harass the KokoMire couple. You go socialize, noob."

Natsume didn't even bother to use the effort to roll his eyes as his friend walked away.

* * *

"Will you please stop staring at me?" Mikan shifted uncomfortably under her friend and fellow counselor's stare. "It's making me rather uncomfortable."

"Um. How can I _not _stare?" Sumire baffled. "You look freakin' amazing! How many pounds did you drop? 50?"

"72." Mikan muttered in an offended manner. "Oh, come on I was not that fa--"

"Yeah, honey. I'm sorry. But you were." Sumire winced. "But I still loved you because you're an amazing person, darling. Looks don't matter that much. But now you're just.. wow. You're _smoking_."

"Thanks," Mikan laughed. "I joined a gym."

"Well, good for you!" Sumire grinned and leaned back on her table. "Looks like this year, we'll be able to go tanning by the lake."

"And get eaten by horse flies?" Mikan quirked an auburn brow. She took out a photo of her and Sumire from last year and stared distastefully at her older appearance. "We're definitely taking new pictures, by the way."

"As you wish," The green haired girl replied. "And oh, come on. I'll let you listen to your iPod instead of listening to my wonderful stories."

"Speaking of my iPod," Mikan stuck out a now long and slender hand, done with a french manicure. "Give it."

"Yes, your majesty." Sumire flung her blue and brown striped leather bag over her stomach and dug through it. She rustled through multiple times, a confused expression formed on her face before it dawned on her and she growled. "I knew I shouldn't have let Mochu see my bag. 'That bag is so in!' my ass."

Sumire made a move to get up but Mikan stopped her. She scoffed. "It's fine. I'll go get it, I know that loser has wanted Counselor Cabin Number 69 since he found out what the meaning behind that number was, so he's definitely lodged in there. He creeps on you enough, so I'll get it."

"Ah, and give yourself a chance to show off what he missed out on three years ago?" Sumire raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Mikan laughed. "Hey, he had it coming for turning down the chubbier me." Snatching the key from her bedside table, she stepped down the old, worn wooden steps of the cabin. Hopping over a few branches, she strode her way to his cabin and knocked gently against the door. A window flap snapped and she heard a few shuffle and curses before the door finally swung open.

"Why, hello." Mikan was greeted with a wolfish smile as Mochu leaned against the ledge of the door. "How can I help you?"

"Mochu. Give me my iPod."

Mochu did a quick double take at the sound of her voice and nearly smacked his head against the door. "Mikan?!"

Mikan rolled her eyes but self-consciously ran a hand through her bangs. "Yes, you moron. Where's my iPod?"

He raised his arms defensively and took a step backwards. "I didn't take it."

Mikan snorted in response. Her olive eyes narrowed dangerously and she inched one Converse clad foot forward. "Yeah, and I used to be skinny."

Mochu winced. "Look. I think my roommate may have taken it; he just left for the dock I think. He's new here and he has some kleptomaniac tendencies."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not." Mochu did another once over of Mikan. "But, hey, if you're free maybe we could--"

"Go to Hell, baldy."

* * *

Mochu had a surprisingly good taste in music, Natsume decided. Albeit, some of the songs were surprisingly feminine, and the iPod, an obnoxious shade of pink, was pretty homosexual itself. He could probably bet a good sum of money that this was not Mochu's iPod at all. Afterall, Natsume had his doubts when the buzzed-cut teen hurriedly shove a pink iPod at him and ushered him out the back at the sound of a knock.

Natsume sighed and put the iPod down next to him. His well-sculpted, golden colored arms shot upwards and he arched his back. He never figured that being a camp counselor would be so tiring-- four hours into his job and he had already been socked in the face by a six year old yearning for his Legos, gotten a pair of boxers stolen by one of the bolder girl campers--

Before Natsume could even blink, he felt a boot connect with his back before he went soaring off the dock and splashing into the lake.

--And gotten shoved into a lake.

Underwater, his eyes shot open instinctively but clenched them shut when grime swarmed towards him and fogged his vision. Coughing out the mouthful of water he nearly swallowed when he entered the lake, he kicked forward and shot out of the water. Shaking the water out of his hair, he swiped the water dripping from his bangs onto his face. He opened his eyes and glared at the person responsible for his miniature bath-- a thin brunette with flaming olive eyes and the expression of a soccer mom who was just told her daughter looked like a pig after running through a department store.

The right corner of the brunette's lip tugged upwards and she placed her hand on her jutted-out hip, all the meanwhile cockily tapping her right foot. "I am Sakura Mikan and you're the douchebag who stole my iPod, prepare to be kicked in the balls."

Soaked from head to toe, and a good fraction of his pride mercilessly torn from him, Natsume decided that being a camp counselor was quite possibly, his greatest challenge yet.

* * *

I want to go to Summer Camp. I'd probably be too freaked out by bugs. But, this one's going to be a 3-ish shot. I promise I will update at least once every two weeks... if I don't.. PM me with angry words.


End file.
